dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Gordon (Earth-77)
James W. Gordon is a Gotham City police officer, for a long time, serving as commissioner of the GCPD. He is a long time ally of Batman, and father of Barbara Gordon. Personality Jim is the opposite of his colleagues in Gotham City, being one of the few citizens with a position of power that is non-corrupt. Jim has a strong moral compass to do what is right, this being the driving force behind several of his actions such as sparing Oswald Cobblepot's life, promising Bruce Wayne to find the murderer of his parents, and his dedication to rid Gotham of crime and corruption. Jim also has a soft spot for children. He was the only cop to comfort Bruce Wayne after his parents death, he shot a child traffickers because he was about to kill the children he kept downstairs in a building. Once he heard about the crime in question, he was furious to the point that he allowed Max to beat a man in jail for answer. Fiercely idealistic and tenacious, Jim possesses a desire for justice, to the point of utter naiveté. Whilst Max Bullock, his then-fiancée Sarah Essen and virtually every ally he had warned him that Gotham was not a place for "nice guys", he only concurred that justice is always ethical no matter where the place. Being a police commissioner, Jim understands that some situations will require him to get dirty at times, involving the occasional killing of suspects but he holds on to his idealism and believes that such actions will not always be necessary and risks his own life to save criminals such as Penguin. Jim is protective of the people he cares about. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Criminology:' James Gordon received an honorary doctorate in the field of criminology from Gotham State University. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Gordon served in the United States military and was trained in hand-to-hand combat. By his own account, his martial prowess was honed to the point that he could defeat a Green Beret in physical combat. *'Law:' James Gordon is proficient in all aspects of criminal detective work and police procedural matters. He also has a keen instinct in regards to the political aspects of managing the Gotham City Police Department. *'Investigation' *'Indomitable Will:' He has also shown a remarkable strength of will and an ability to maintain his mental fortitude and sanity in situations when other characters such as Batman or Superman would have broken. *'Leadership:' He is also an expert leader, having spent decades as the leader of the world's most corrupt police force in the most dangerous city. That he has managed to not only survive but to make the GCPD stronger is a testament to his abilities. *'Marksmanship:' As a former soldier, Jim is highly trained in using firearms, including pistols, revolvers, rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles and machine guns. He also possesses keen accuracy. *'Military Protocol:' In his youth, Gordon served in the United States military. Paraphernalia Transportation *'Police Cruiser' Weapons *'Special Police Issue Glock 20 SF 10mm Auto Pistol' Notes The character of Commissioner Gordon was originally created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and first appeared in [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_27 Detective Comics #27]. The New Earth incarnation of James Gordon's character is mostly attributed to Dennis O'Neil and Frank Miller, first appearing in [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Batman_Vol_1_404 Batman #404]. Trivia *Throughout his career James Gordon has been known as: the Commish; Jim Gordon; Sgt. Gordon; Lt. Gordon; and Captain Gordon. Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Weight Category:Grey Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Characters Category:Criminology Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Law Category:Investigation Category:Indomitable Will Category:Leadership Category:Firearms Category:Military Protocol Category:GCPD members Category:Police Officers Category:Batman Family members